


Marble Mountain

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Tropes, Background GingerPilot, Ben Solo in plaid, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fake Dating, It's a Kink, Mutual Pining, Plaidam, Romantic cabin in the mountains, Smut, Totally a romcom, background finnrose - Freeform, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Ben and Rey are best friends that are secretly in love with each other. The fake dating au that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewerConstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Nic!

* * *

 

Ben and his roommate (and childhood best friend), Rey Kenobi, were cuddled up on the couch. His arm was around her slender shoulders as she leaned into his side. They had always been friends but that didn’t stop the pain in his heart for pining after this beautiful woman. He was absolutely, irrevocably in love with Rey— his best friend. 

 

Their other friends were sitting in the armchairs around the fireplace with their other halves. Rose was sitting on Finn’s lap. They were Rey’s friends from college. Hux was sitting in the armchair with Poe lounged on the floor between his legs, holding on to his calf. Poe Dameron was one of Ben’s oldest friends and when Ben met Hux in college, the two had instantly been attracted to each other. 

 

Ben had a feeling that their  _ friends _ were up to something. Because they all shared a mischievous look before Rose cleared her throat. 

 

“So, Rey. Have you thought giving that guy a chance that I mentioned to you about? You know, Mitaka,” Rose said with a smug grin. 

 

Ben felt his fingers tighten on Rey’s shoulder. Rey snuggled closer into Ben’s chest and let out a sigh. 

 

“Rose, I told you. I’m not interested.” 

 

“Hey Ben,” Hux spoke up. "My friend Bazine is really interested in coming to the mountains with us. She specifically has an interest in you. What do you say to bringing her along as your date?” 

 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek. There was no way in hell he would be bringing  _ Bazine _ of all people to the mountains. Their friends had planned this couples mountain trip for months. Neither Ben nor Rey had a significant other to bring along. Their friends had been trying to set them up with dates for weeks now. 

 

“I’m not bringing Bazine,” Ben snapped. 

 

“Well you can’t go alone,” Poe replied. 

 

“I’m not going alone. I’m going with Rey,” Ben stated. Then he froze at what he had just implied. 

 

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait. Really? Is it finally happening? Are you two… dating?” Rose squealed. 

 

Ben looked nervously down at Rey. She fisted his shirt in her palm as she addressed their friends. 

 

“Um, yeah. Ben and I… we are dating.  _ Totally.  _ We are together. So you can stop trying to set us up with people. Because we are dating. Yeah. Dating,” Rey stuttered. 

 

“When did this happen?” Finn questioned, rubbing his hand up and down Rose’s back. 

 

“Oh um, last week.” Ben said at the same time that Rey yelped, “Two weeks ago.” 

 

They looked at each other with wide eyes and then Ben coughed as he added, “Well we um… yeah we did  _ that  _ two weeks ago, but it became official last week.” 

 

Their friends howled with laughter and Rey slapped him on the chest. 

 

“Don’t be telling them about  _ that _ ,” she giggled, her cheeks flushed. Ben felt his own face flame with embarrassment. 

 

Well if they were going to do this whole fake dating thing they needed to make it legit. 

 

“Then it’s settled,” Poe said as he leaned in to kiss the side of Hux’s knee. Hux let his hand drop down to his boyfriend’s curly hair and carded his fingers through it in a sickeningly sweet manner. “We will all go to the mountains together. This is great guys! I’m happy for you.” 

 

“Thanks!” Ben and Rey answered at the same time. 

 

It wasn’t until later, when they shoved their friends out the door to their apartment, that they let out a collective sigh of relief. 

 

“Are you… are you okay with this?” Ben asked. The last thing he wanted was for Rey to be uncomfortable in this arrangement.

 

“Of course!” Rey replied. “Ben, you are the only person I’d want to be fake dating. Only you.” 

 

Why did those words make his heart flutter? 

 

Ben cupped her face and rubbed his thumb along the apple of her cheek before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

***

 

The cabin was a short hour and a half drive into the mountains. Ben was wearing a red plaid shirt and denim jeans. Rey looked beautiful in her long sweater and leggings paired with knee high brown boots. 

 

He parked the car alongside the other two vehicles and walked around to open the passenger side door for Rey. 

 

He held his hand out for her and she smiled as she placed her hand in his. Ben popped the trunk and grabbed their bags, slinging them over his shoulder. Then he interlaced their fingers as they walked towards the front door of the cabin. 

 

Rey knocked on the door and Ben gave her hand a tentative squeeze. He wasn’t sure how this whole fake dating thing was going to work out. Would they fake breakup? Then what would the friend dynamic be like? What had they gotten themselves into? 

 

Before he could worry over it anymore, the door opened and Poe was standing on the other side with a shit eating grin on his face. Ben furrowed his brow as he looked at his oldest friend.

 

“Come in, come in! Ben, you can put your and Rey’s things in the junior master bedroom upstairs. It’s in between the master which is mine and Hux’s and the guest bedroom which Finn and Rose are using.” 

 

Poe grabbed Rey’s arm and started to pull her away. Ben actually whined a little when their fingers parted. 

 

“Don’t worry, buddy. I’m just taking Rey on a tour. You can catch up once you drop your luggage off in your room.” 

 

Ben trudged up the stairs and made his way to the second bedroom. It was indeed between the two other rooms. He pushed the door open and took in the sight of the quaint junior master. There was a queen size bed in the center of the room, an attached bathroom with a decently sized tub, and a large window which had a gorgeous view of the mountains. 

 

Ben dropped their bags on the bed, eager to return to Rey. When he had gotten back down the stairs, he found the rest of his friends and Rey in the kitchen. The bartop was covered with various bottles of liquor and Hux was currently using his past bartender skills to mix them up some drinks. 

 

The redheaded man slid a red solo cup over to Poe and winked. 

 

“Thanks Hugs,” Poe replied, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

“What’s your poison, Ben?” Hux asked, gesturing his free hand as the other was shaking up another drink. He poured the blue concoction into a cup and handed it over to Rey. 

 

“Uh, I’ll have what she’s having,” Ben replied, looking over to Rey. 

 

“Aww!” Rose exclaimed. Ben felt his face heat up. “You two are just  _ so  _ cute.” 

 

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rose’s waist. “Sorry, man. She started a bit early today.” 

 

Ben looked over at Rose and noticed the bright smile on her face and her glassy eyes. She was already trashed. Hux finished mixing up the drink for Ben and they all started to head to the living room. 

 

Ben sat down on a chair and was surprised when Rey sat down on his lap, her round ass pressed against his crotch and he had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to remain calm.  _ Fuck _ . Rey’s perfect ass was right on top of his dick. 

 

He took a sip of his drink and sighed in pleasure. 

 

“This is great Hux, thanks,” Ben remarked. 

 

“Your girlfriend is a fan of blue margaritas,” Hux replied. “You can thank you— just uh, do it later.” he ended the statement with a wink. 

 

Ben was going to need about ten more of these drinks to make it through this night. 

 

***

 

A few drinks later and they were all sloshed. Rey had her hand in his hair and she was running her fingers through the strands as she stared into his eyes. 

 

“I fucking love your hair, Ben,” Rey slurred. 

 

Somehow his hand had ended up on her hip and he squeezed. 

 

“You know,” Poe called out. “We haven’t even seen you guys kiss yet. If you are really dating you would have kissed in front of us by now. We know that neither of you shy away from affection. Hell— Rey used to sneak into your dorm room in college because she couldn’t sleep alone.” 

 

_ Well yeah, that was true.  _ Ben thought. But he and Rey had always been like that. It wasn’t weird to be affectionate with your best friend. 

 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Rose chanted as she clapped.

 

Rey turned to look at him as his eyes grew wide. Was this really happening? Were they about to kiss for the first time? 

 

The look in her eyes told him that she was asking for his permission. And fuck— he loved her for that. Always so uncertain of herself, but Ben would give her the moon and the stars if she would ask. His hand moved from her hip to the back of her neck. Gently, he pulled her down and closed his eyes as her lips pressed up against his. 

 

It was a chaste kiss. Barely a brush of lips. But it was their first kiss and it was perfect. 

 

“Oh boo!” Rose yelled, tossing an empty solo cup at his head. 

 

“What?” Rey snapped, looking annoyed and Ben chuckled at her feistiness. 

 

“Kiss her like you mean it, Ben,” Poe antagonized. 

 

Ben’s mouth fell open as he was about to tell all of their friends off. They could fuck off for all he cared. But then he felt Rey’s warm palm on his face. He turned to look at her and she smiled before she closed the distance between them. 

 

When their lips met this time, Rey deepened the kiss. Ben felt her tongue flick out against his lips and he opened eagerly. She tasted like coconuts from the rum that Hux added to their drinks. He slid his tongue against her own as they continued to kiss. His hands were touching her everywhere— her sides, her back, her neck, anywhere that he could reach. Rey was tugging on his hair and once they separated for breath, she leaned into him and kissed his lips one last time with a wet smack. 

 

They turned to gaze at their friends and they were all looking at them with slack jaws. 

 

“What?” Ben asked. 

 

“No, uh… nothing. Nothing,” Finn insisted. 

 

***

 

That night, Ben left the room to let Rey get changed for bed. He walked down to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water. On his way back up the stairs, Poe stopped him and handed him a small foil package. 

 

“Hey man, make us proud,” Poe smirked as he slapped a hand on Ben’s back. “And just so you know, the walls are really thin.” 

 

Ben pushed his way through the bedroom door, closing it shut behind him as he scoffed. Rey jumped at the sight of him, quickly pulling her shirt over her head. He caught a glimpse of the soft swell of her breast and Ben thought maybe— just maybe, he had died and gone to heaven. 

 

“Oh, uh, sorry,” he babbled. 

 

“It’s fine,” Rey replied as she sat down on the bed. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing to his hand. 

 

Ben held up the foil package. 

 

“I’m pretty sure Poe is calling our bluff,” Ben remarked. “He gave me a fucking condom and mentioned how thin the walls are.” 

 

“Asshole,” Rey replied. 

 

Then she smiled and Ben knew that she was planning something. 

 

“What are you up to, sweetheart?” Ben asked. 

 

“Well,” Rey said. “Poe is calling our bluff why don’t we give him what he wants?” 

 

“You want to have sex?” Ben yell-laughed. 

 

“Shhh!” Rey motioned him over. “Come here you idiot.” 

 

Ben sat down beside her on the bed and Rey leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

 

“Let’s have pretend sex and make it as loud as possible. Give them all a run for their money.” 

 

“I like the way you think,” Ben chuckled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nic! I'm so sorry the second chapter took so long. Please forgive me.

* * *

“So how do you want to do this?” Ben found himself asking. 

 

Rey straddled his hips and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist. She was so very warm against him and he willed his dick to not embarrass him by standing to attention at the love of his life sitting on his lap. 

 

“We should probably moan and bounce on the bed, make it shake— make it squeak,” Rey stated. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ This was going to end him. 

 

Rey started to roll her hips, moving her warm center over his crotch. Ben’s hands squeezed at her waist as she continued her ministrations. The bed squeaked with every thrust, the headboard knocking against the wall. 

 

“Ohhhhh Ben!” Rey moaned loudly. 

 

Ben let out a low groan at hearing Rey say his name in that sultry voice. 

 

“That’s good, keep groaning like that,” Rey whispered, letting her fingers run over the shell of his ear in a loving gesture. 

 

“Yes Ben, yes. Right there!” 

 

Rey hid her face in his shoulder to stifle her laugh. Ben flipped them so she was laying on her back beneath him. 

 

“Fuck yes, Rey. I love your tight little pussy.” 

 

Ben thrust his hips against hers, shaking the bed. His cock was hard as steel and there was no way that Rey didn’t feel it. Her eyes darkened with what looked like lust as she bit her lower lip. Fuck… if they didn’t stop he was going to come in his pants like a teenager. She moaned again and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pressing her hot center against his erection. 

 

“Rey, I …  _ fuck. _ ” 

 

She grabbed his hand and slid it under the material of her top. His fingers met no resistance as he trailed them up her taut stomach, brushing the underside of her breast. Catching himself, Ben started to back away, cringing at himself for taking advantage of Rey. She didn’t  _ actually  _ want him to touch her like this. Sure they had kissed but that didn’t equate to him grabbing her breasts. 

 

Rey closed her hand over his wrist and gave him a look that seared into his very soul as she guided his hand to her tit. 

 

His palm closed over the small mound and squeezed. Rey’s nipple pebbled against his skin and he groaned as he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. His thumb brushed over her nipple and Rey gasped against his lips. 

 

“Yes, Ben. Please!” she moaned. 

 

He speed up his thrusts, rubbing his cock against her through the thin barrier of clothing. His hand squeezing her soft flesh and tweaking her hardened peak— loving the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gave in to pleasure. 

 

Ben watched her face as she crashed into her release— 

 

He… he  _ did  _ that. Ben had made her orgasm from dry humping alone. The sight of Rey finding her pleasure as she rocked her cunt against his crotch made Ben follow her lead. His orgasm ripped through him as he kissed her warmly on the mouth. 

 

“Fuck,” he called out. 

 

Rey smoothed her fingers through his sweaty hair as he leaned against her chest. His hand was still cupping her breast beneath her shirt and he could hear the steady thump of her heart beating against his ear. 

 

“Ben,” Rey whispered. 

 

He rested his chin on her sternum and looked up at her. Rey had a small smile on her lips as she continued to play with his hair. 

 

“Thank you,” she added. 

 

Ben rolled off of her but not before kissing her one last time. 

 

“I um… I need to get cleaned up,” Ben admitted, feeling his cheeks burn. 

 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Rey replied as she yawned and cuddled beneath the blankets. 

 

It was going to be a long week. 

 

***

 

The next morning Ben woke up with Rey’s peachy ass pressed against his morning wood.  _ Fuck. Shit.  _ He really wanted to rock his hips against that round ass. Or pin her against the mattress and fuck into her from behind. But they had yet to talk about what  _ happened _ the previous night. 

 

She wiggled her hips as she sighed in her sleep. This— this was how Ben was going to die. With his cock wedged between the soft globes of Rey’s bottom. Ben slowly disentangled himself from her and made his way towards the bathroom. He needed to take a cold shower to get himself under control— though he didn’t want to freeze his ass off in the mountains while it was snowing outside. 

 

He turned the knobs and tested the water until it was at the right temperature and then he stripped and climbed into the shower. Ben looked down at his hard cock as it stood to attention beneath the spray of the shower. He let out a hiss as the water splashed over his skin. 

 

Grabbing his erection, he started to stroke himself languidly. He slammed his hand against the cool tiles and closed his eyes, imagining the look on Rey’s face as she fell apart the night before. 

 

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom burst open and Rey sleepily walked inside. Ben let go of his cock and brushed his hands through his wet hair. 

 

“Ben?” Rey called out. 

 

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’m here,” he answered. 

 

“I woke up and you were gone.” 

 

“I just needed to take a shower, babe. Why don’t I meet you downstairs? I think everybody wanted to go skiing today,” Ben remarked as he stood beneath the warm spray. 

 

Rey cleared her throat and he could see the shadow of her form moving closer to him through the shower curtain. 

 

“What if I… joined you?” 

 

Ben made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a groan. 

 

“Do you… I mean, only if you want to?” 

 

Rey answered him by climbing into the shower behind him, stark naked. She wrapped her arms around his waist and Ben felt the sharp point of her nipples pressing into his back. 

 

“Fuck, Rey. Are you trying to kill me?” he asked. 

 

Her hands smoothed down his abdominals as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

 

“I can help you relax, Ben.” 

 

He then felt her small palm wrap around his cock. He groaned as she started to stroke his erection. 

 

“Rey, Rey… my Rey,” he murmured. 

 

It didn’t take him long to come. The feeling of Rey’s tiny hand wrapped tightly around him was enough to push him over the edge. As he came down from the aftershocks, he turned around, kissing Rey soundly on the mouth as his arms looped around her waist, pressing her naked body against his own. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ She was all soft skin over taut muscle. The perfect woman was currently wet, naked, and in his arms. As their lips broke apart, Ben panted and let his eyes trail down her body— taking her nude form in for the first time. 

 

She was extraordinary. Rey’s breasts were small and perky with rose colored nipples. Unable to resist the temptation, he lowered his head down to her breast and took her nipple into his warm mouth. 

 

Rey gasped out and sank her fingers into his wet locks, holding him against her breast. Ben let one of his hands fall between their bodies, sliding a finger between her folds and finding her already  _ wet  _ for him. 

 

He moaned around her tit as he inserted a finger, crooking it to rub against her g-spot. Rey rocked her hips against his hand, chasing her release. Ben added another finger as he released her breast and moved on to its twin. 

 

Ben thrust his fingers into her cunt as he teased her breast. He  _ needed  _ to feel her tight walls clench around his digits. Ben pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed the sensitive button in gentle circles. He could feel the very moment that Rey reached her peak, her walls fluttering around his fingers. He worked her down from her orgasm and slipped his fingers out of her body. He immediately sucked his fingers clean— needing to know how she tasted. 

 

They held each other’s gaze as they stood beneath the warm stream of the shower. Ben let his hands slid up and down Rey’s slick back. 

 

“So what is this?” Ben asked. “This thing we have.” 

 

“I don’t know,” Rey replied. “But I want to find out.” 

 

Ben grinned as he kissed her wet lips. 

 

“I’d like that too.”

 

***

 

Ben ended up carrying Rey down the cabin stairs with her on his back. He loved the feeling of her hair tickling his cheek and the cadence of her voice as she giggled in his ear. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, the other couples were already seated at the bar in the kitchen, drinking coffee and giving them knowing looks. 

 

Rey’s face flushed and Ben felt the urge to lean down and kiss the apple of her cheek, so he did just that. Rose let out a little ‘ _ aw’ _ as Ben sat down and pulled Rey onto his lap. 

 

“So I hope you two slept well since I was up all night due to a couple of bears going at it,” Hux snarked. 

 

“Bears are in hibernation, babe,” Poe smirked as he ruffled Hux’s bedhead. 

 

“You know who I’m referring to.” 

 

Finn rolled his eyes and turned to Rose, “what time are we heading out?” 

 

“Whatever time you’d like. The lifts are open already. Hey, Rey… you’ve never been skiing before have you?” Rose questioned. 

 

“No, I haven’t,” Rey replied. 

 

“Great! You’re going to love it. Ben can help you. He’s practically an expert.” Poe called out.

 

Ben felt Rey relax against his chest. She lifted an arm and reached behind her to ruffle his hair. Ben pressed a kiss to her neck as Hux served them both a coffee. 

 

“Alright, alright. Less cuddling. Drink your coffee so we can go,” Hux muttered. 

 

“Oh come on Hugs,” Poe teased. 

 

“Hugs here isn’t much of a morning person.” He addressed the rest of them, “unlike you two.” he said with a wink at Rey and Ben. 

 

***

 

The lodge at the top of the mountain was warm and cozy. There weren’t many people wandering about which gave their group a sense of privacy. 

 

Ben had come to this lodge throughout the years. He wasn’t an expert like Poe insinuated however he did have some skill. While the other couples road the lift to the top of the mountain for the more experienced slopes, Ben guided Rey towards the bunny slope. 

 

He sat on the hill with his skiis and helped Rey to adjust hers. He gave her a quick tutorial, telling her to cross her skiis in order to stop. Before long they were ready to take on the bunny slope. Ben went down the slight hill first, stopping at the bottom and turning to gaze at Rey. 

 

She looked adorable bundled up in her ski gear and surrounded by puffy white snow. She was like a bright beam of light.

 

“Alright Rey,” Ben encouraged with his arms held out for her. 

 

She pushed off of her poles and picked up speed as she went down the hill. A look of panic crossed her face as she tried to cross her skiis and failed to stop. Ben held his arms out, bracing for the impact as her body slammed into him. 

 

He landed on his back, with Rey on top of him. She let out a little grunt and pressed her full weight against him as she groaned. 

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it only takes practice,” Ben assured. 

 

They made their way back up to the top of the bunny slope where Rey plopped down on the snow. Ben sat beside her and brushed an errant curl behind her ear, brushing his thumb over her pink cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. 

 

She kissed him back passionately. Ben could get used to this. He could get used to being her fake boyfriend. Maybe one day it would be real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody needs to tell these two that they are fake dating. Fake... dating. HAHA


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two aesthetics were gifted to me by the amazing Sage McMae!

_ _

_ _

* * *

 

_ Fuck, _ Rey was adorable with her rosy cheeks and her upturned nose that was tinged pink from the cold. They walked together hand in hand towards the ski resort to warm up while they waited for their friends to finish skiing. 

 

He stomped his feet on the rug just inside the doors and shook his hair out. Rey giggled and ran her hands through his snow wet hair. Her hands settled behind his neck and she pulled him down, letting her lips meet his in a warm kiss. 

 

Ben noticed that nobody was around to witness the kiss— there was no real reason for Rey to kiss him… unless… well, unless she  _ wanted  _ to. 

 

He walked over to the bar and ordered two hot chocolates. He pulled out one of the stools for Rey and he took the seat beside of her. Once their steaming mugs were served to them, Rey placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly. 

 

So  _ yeah.  _ They had messed around some. Their fake fucking turned into some dry humping. And then that shower— he couldn’t get the image of Rey soaking wet and naked out of his mind. There was obviously something between them. But was this just something Rey wanted for the couples trip. Was it only a “no strings attached” sort of thing. Would it end up going back to the way it was before? He had so many questions. Yet, he knew that whatever Rey wanted was enough for him. As long as he had her in his life— even if this was all he’d ever have; the memories would be enough. 

 

Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. 

 

Or whatever the fuck that meant. 

 

***

 

When the couples had arrived back to the cabin, Poe shouted for everyone to put on their swimsuits and meet up in the hot tub on the back deck. Rey changed in the ensuite bathroom while he quickly pulled on his swim trunks. 

 

Ben sat on the bed and waited for Rey to exit the bathroom. She came out wearing a black lacy cover up and had her hair pulled back in a bun on the top of her head. He stood from the bed and crossed the small space, wrapping his arms around her back and kissing her passionately. 

 

Rey kissed him back in kind, letting her tongue swipe against his lips. Ben opened his mouth to allow her entrance as his large palms slid down her back to cup her perfect ass. 

 

Suddenly, the door burst open and Ben jerked, throwing himself in front of Rey’s body as if to block her from view. 

 

Poe was standing in the doorway with a shit eating grin on his face. 

 

“Sorry, was I interrupting?” 

 

“Yes, the fuck you were,” Ben growled. “Rey could have been naked.” 

 

Poe rolled his eyes, “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Ben. You know I don’t swing that way. You on the other hand.” 

 

Poe winked at him and Ben groaned. 

 

“You know it really makes me uncomfortable when you say shit like that. You’re like a brother to me, Poe.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You know I’m devoted to Hugs. Anyway, it’s not my fault you have a nice ass. Get that cute butt in the hot tub, pronto.” 

 

Poe left the room and Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes tight. 

 

“You  _ do  _ have a nice ass,” Rey remarked. “I may have to stake my claim over you so Poe knows he can’t be looking at what’s mine.” She ended the statement by grabbing his ass and squeezing. 

 

“Yours, huh?” Ben smirked. 

 

Rey smiled at him as she crossed in front of him, swinging her hips as she walked out of the door. 

 

***

 

Rose, Finn, Poe, and Hux were already in the hot tub when Ben and Rey arrived, placing their towels on the wooden bench. Rey pulled her cover up off and Ben felt his mouth drop open at the sight of her in a tiny string bikini. 

 

Sure, he had seen her naked— but there was something incredibly arousing about Rey in a swimsuit. Especially when he knew what she looked like without said suit on. He felt himself begin to stiffen in his swim trunks and he quickly looked away. 

 

He caught sight of Hux’s pasty chest— yup, that willed his erection away. 

 

Rey climbed into the hot tub in front of him and he couldn’t help but to watch her ass. Her swimsuit bottoms scrunched up the middle, giving him a delectable view of the soft globes of her ass. 

 

He quickly joined everyone else in the hot tub, pulling Rey down onto his lap and pressing a fleeting kiss to her exposed neck. She wiggled in his lap and once again, he was sure that she could feel his already hardening cock. 

 

Ben squeezed her waist and trailed his fingers across the band of her swim bottoms. Rey leaned back against him, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. He slid his hand down over her clothed pussy, running a finger up and down her slit. Rey’s hand clutched at his thigh, her nails sinking into his skin. He was about to pull away and stop teasing her, but she widened her legs— just so.

 

“What do you think Ben?” Finn asked. 

 

Ben’s eyes snapped to attention, though his finger was still teasing Rey. 

 

“Hm?” he asked. 

 

Finn chuckled as he leaned over to kiss Rose on the cheek. 

 

“I was asking what you thought about going hiking tomorrow. We were all wanting to hike Mount Chandrila. The views at the summit are incredible.” 

 

“Oh, um… babe, what do you think?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey scooted back in his lap, reaching her arm behind her to wrap around his neck, playing with the curls at his nape. 

 

“I think it would be fun!” she replied. 

 

Ben slipped his hand beneath Rey’s bikini bottoms, finding her clit and rubbing it lazily. Her breath hitched and Ben leaned forward to bite her shoulder, hiding his smile in the crook of her neck. 

 

Rose cleared her throat and smirked at them knowingly. Ben felt his cheeks flame. 

 

“So Finn, do you want to help me make dinner?” Rose asked. 

 

“Oh I thought you were just going to put a frozen pizza in,” Finn remarked. 

 

She smacked his shoulder and gave him a pointed look. 

 

“I need your  _ help _ , Finn. Yours too, Hoe.”

 

“Do you really insist on mashing our names together?” Hux whined, gesturing between himself and Poe. 

 

“Yes, now come on. Out, all of you.” 

 

“What about Ben and Rey?” Poe asked. 

 

Rose pulled him by the arm, forcefully removing him from the hot tub. 

 

“I don’t need their help. Just you three.” 

 

Their friends scrambled out of the hot tub and made their way inside, leaving Ben and Rey to themselves. 

 

“What was that about?” Rey asked, turning in Ben’s arms so she was straddling his hips. 

 

“I think Rose knew what we were up to and wanted to give us some privacy.” 

 

Rey’s face turned red and she found his lips, kissing him softly. Ben looped his arms around Rey’s waist and pulled her snug against him. She felt so tiny in his arms. Their lips met in a tangle of kisses. 

 

Ben kissed a trail down Rey’s neck, pausing to suck at her collarbone before licking at her cleavage. He kissed and sucked on the swell of her breast and brushed his thumb over her nipple through the wet material of her bikini top. 

 

“I want to suck on your tits,” Ben groaned. 

 

Rey gasped and arched her back, pressing her breasts closer to his face. He pulled the cup of her top down to expose her perky tit. Her nipples were peaked and a beautiful dusky rose color. He growled before he closed the distance and took her nipple between his lips. 

 

Ben sucked on her tight bud and then flicked his tongue against it. He would never tire of doing this. He loved her little breasts. They were perfect in size and fit in the palms of his hands. 

 

He pulled the other cup down and moved to her other breast, kissing and licking his way over to her nipple. He alternated between the two, giving them equal attention. Rey started to rub up against his cock, clearly seeking friction. 

 

He adjusted her top so her breasts were tucked safely away. Then he lifted her up onto the edge of the hot tub and pulled her thighs apart. 

 

“I want to taste you,” Ben proclaimed. Nuzzling against her cunt.

 

Rey nodded her consent, resting back on her elbows as Ben pulled her bottoms down her thighs. He placed the wet material on the edge of the hot tub and then looked between Rey’s legs at her glistening cunt. 

 

“You have such a pretty pussy, Rey.” 

 

“Oh, Ben,” Rey moaned. 

 

Her hand tangled in his hair, guiding his face to her core. Ben went willingly, licking his lips before he pressed a soft kiss to her cunt. He licked through her folds and felt Rey rock against him. His nose bumped against her clit as he sucked at her slit, splitting her with his tongue as he lapped against her. 

 

Her thighs trembled and he moved his attention to her sensitive button, sucking her clit between his lips as he slipped a finger into her cunt. Rey’s hands tightened their grasp in his hair as she chased her release. 

 

Ben circled his tongue around her clit and feels her walls clenched around his finger. He sucked harder as she fell into her climax. Rey panted beneath him as he drank her release. He continued to press kisses against her cunt, leaving one last soft kiss to her clit. 

 

Rey lifted herself up from her elbows and sat up. Ben grabbed her bikini bottoms and helped Rey to dress again.

 

His cock was tented in his swim trunks and it twitched painfully. Rey took note and palmed him through his shorts. 

 

“Oh, baby. You need my mouth?” Rey asked, with a twinkle in her eyes. 

 

Ben let out a moan. 

 

“Let me return the favor,” Rey said as she guided him towards the edge of the hot tub. 

 

She pulled the ties to his shorts loose and shifted them down his hips until his erection sprang forth. Rey eyed him and licked her lips before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. 

 

Ben groaned out and sank his fingers into Rey’s wet locks. 

 

“Oh baby, please suck on it.” 

 

Rey licked a stripe up his shaft, ending at the tip. She then opened her lips and took him into her hot little mouth. 

 

He felt his balls tighten, he was already so worked up from eating her pretty pussy and tasting her arousal. Ben held her head in place as she bobbed up and down on his cock, licking at the underside of him. 

 

“Yes, baby. Fuck yes,” Ben rumbled. 

 

Rey pulled away from his cock with a slip pop and then immediately took him back inside. He felt himself rising higher, his lower stomach clenching tightly. Rey hollowed her cheeks and lapped at his slit. 

 

“I’m going to come,” Ben warned, trying to pull her away from his cock so he could take himself in hand. 

 

Rey slapped his hands away and took him deeper, continuing her ministrations. 

 

“Fuck, Rey!” Ben shouted as he shot ropes of his come into her mouth, Rey swallowed him down eagerly. 

 

Once he was finished and she released his softening cock, Ben pulled her up into his arms to capture her lips in a heated kiss. 

 

Rey tucked him back inside his swim trunks and gave him a small smile. Ben continued to kiss her, delving his tongue into her mouth to find her own. 

 

Rey pulled away from his kiss and giggled. 

 

“I think we should probably meet up with everybody inside,” she remarked. 

 

Ben let out a long sigh, though he had to agree. Their friends were probably going to interrogate them on what had gone on in the hot tub after they left. 

 

Their friends really had no boundaries.

 

Ben climbed out of the hot tub and grabbed their towels, wrapping one around Rey as she descended down the stairs. He kissed her again and laced their fingers together. 

 

_ Tonight _ … he thought. Tonight he would tell Rey how he felt. Tonight he would let her know that he wanted this to be real. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Ben and Rey walked into the cabin with flushed faces and quickly made their way upstairs so they could change into their warm pajamas before meeting their friends in the dining room for dinner. Ben was determined— tonight he would tell Rey how he felt. He couldn’t live wondering  _ what if.  _

 

Rey grabbed her pajamas and excused herself, heading into the bathroom. Ben toweled off and opened his suitcase, searching for his red and black flannel pajamas. He changed while he waited for Rey to come out of the bathroom. He heard the door creak and Rey tiptoed out wearing her own pair of red and black flannel pajamas. Ben snorted when their eyes met. 

 

He crossed the room and pressed a fleeting kiss to her cheek before hanging his wet swimsuit and towel in the bathroom. They walked down the stairs, hand in hand, as they joined their friends. 

 

Dinner was in fact, frozen pizzas. Ben bit his lower lip to stifle a laugh. It would appear that Rose had been trying to give him and Rey some alone time in the hot tub. He would have to thank her later. 

 

***

 

Jokes had been made about Ben and Rey’s matching pajamas. It wasn’t like they had planned it… 

 

After the pizzas had been devoured, Ben volunteered to clean up. He started to collect the used paper plates, tossing them in the trash. He then started to clean the pizza stone, turning the water on warm and lathered the soap on the sponge, scrubbing it over the surface of the stone. 

 

“Hey, man!” Poe called out. 

 

Ben jumped, making the pizza stone clang loudly against the sink. Poe was standing so close behind him that the irritating man was practically touching Ben. 

 

“What?” Ben snapped. 

 

“So you and Rey? It’s getting pretty serious, huh?” 

 

Ben narrowed his eyes at his friend. Was Poe trying to challenge him? Was he calling their bluff? Well he couldn’t have that. 

 

“Yes, she’s amazing,” Ben answered, truthfully. 

 

“So if I were to tell you that Bazine has mentioned something about  _ no strings attached _ , you wouldn’t in the least bit be interested?”

 

There was a clatter outside of the kitchen and a muffled curse. Ben met Poe’s eyes and grimaced. How many times did he have to tell Poe that he had zero interest in Bazine? And the very thought of anything  _ no strings attached _ made him feel sick to his stomach. But… that was what he was doing with Rey, wasn’t it? 

 

It was different with Rey, however. It meant more to him. It had always meant more to him. He just needed to get over his anxieties and  _ tell  _ her. 

 

“Poe, please stop with the Bazine thing. Rey is everything to me, she always has been. Can you drop it, already?” 

 

Poe smirked at him before clapping him on the shoulder. 

 

“I know, I just wanted you to admit it to yourself.” 

 

Ben looked at him with confusion, “So you weren’t just trying to set me up with Bazine?” 

 

“Nah. Now go get your girl.” 

 

Ben left the rest of the clean up for Poe and made his way up the stairs towards his and Rey’s shared bedroom. 

 

He opened the door and the lights were off inside, he could barely make out the shape of Rey beneath the sheets in the darkened room. 

 

“Rey,” he called out. 

 

“Come here,” she beckoned him. 

 

He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Rey sat up and let the sheet drop to her waist. She was completely bare beneath and her chin held high as she took in his gaze. 

 

Ben’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. He moved his lips down her neck and across her collarbones. Rey’s hands sank into his hair, guiding him down to her pert breasts. 

 

He sucked a nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue against the hard bud. Rey let out a gasping moan, bringing him back to himself and what he had meant to do by coming up here. 

 

Ben released her breast, “Rey, we need to talk.”

 

Her eyes looked panicked, yet she simply cupped his face in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

“No, no talking. Let’s just enjoy this. Let’s have this one night?” 

 

It stung.  _ One  _ night. Only one night, then? 

 

One night. Well, he could give her that. He’d do anything for Rey. 

 

***

 

Rey wasn’t sure what had possessed her to strip her clothing and wait for Ben to join her upstairs. She heard Poe try once again to set Ben up with Bazine. And well— she couldn’t be upset. No, she really couldn’t. She and Ben weren’t together. Not really. So perhaps that was why she was waiting to jump Ben as soon as he walked through the bedroom door. 

 

She wanted to stake her claim. Ben was hers. But he wasn’t, was he? 

 

They could have this night. It might kill her to see Ben move on or to start dating somebody else. The very thought felt like a stab in her heart. But this night— this night was theirs. 

 

She had quickly rid Ben of his clothing and pulled him down on top of her. His body was warm against her own in the chilly cabin. 

 

The press of his hard body against her soft curves. The look of devotion in his eyes. All of it— she would remember in years to pass. 

 

“Ben,” she whispered, a plea. 

 

“What do you need? Tell me.” 

 

Rey looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

 

“You, just you,” she admitted. 

 

His hand was hot against her body as it smoothed down her side. He reached between them and grabbed his erection, guiding it to her wet entrance. He moved the head of his cock through her slick folds, coating himself in her slick. 

 

Then— then he was pressing inside, a slow slide until he was buried to the hilt. 

 

“Fuck, Rey. You’re perfect. You feel… amazing,” Ben babbled. 

 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips to urge him to move. He let out a hiss before pulling back and slamming into her. She felt her heart beat erratically at just how perfect this was— to have Ben connected to her in the most intimate of ways. 

 

He stretched her in a way she had never experienced before. It was like her pussy was made for him. She felt tears start to well in her eyes. She fought them back, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as she lost herself in the feeling of their coupling. 

 

It was quiet in the cabin, only the sounds of their gentle breaths and the soft slide of the sheets could be heard. Ben grabbed Rey’s hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing their joined palms to the mattress. His pulse beat against hers where their wrists touched and then their lips met in a sweet kiss. 

 

This wasn’t fucking. This was making love. 

 

_ Let’s have this one night.  _

 

It broke her heart. It had always been him. She had been in love with Ben since the moment they met. She didn’t believe in love at first sight— well, until she met Ben. With him, there was an instant connection. He was the other half of her soul. 

 

She pressed kisses against his skin, soft little brushes on his neck as their bodies met, again and again. She felt herself rising, the pleasure and emotions tumbling towards the breaking point. Ben’s thrusts sped up and he clutched her body to him like he was afraid to let her go. 

 

“Rey, I…” 

 

Rey lifted her face from where it was tucked against his neck and found his lips, kissing him soundly. 

 

“Shh, I know. I know,” she cooed. 

 

His body was heavy against her like a comforting embrace. She could tell that he was getting closer, chasing the same release that she was. Her arms tightened around him as she met him thrust for thrust. His erection was brushing that spot inside of her that made her entire body jolt with pleasure. 

 

Her nipples hardened and brushed against his chest with each snap of his hips. She bit her lip to stifle the moan when she was pushed over the edge. Ben slammed his lips against her, swallowing her moans. Her walls fluttered around his cock and within a few more thrusts he was spilling inside of her, filling her to the brim. 

 

As they came down from their releases, Rey swore she heard Ben murmur something out loud. She couldn’t discern what he said and when she questioned him, he shook his head and kissed her softly. 

 

_ At least we had this night.  _ Rey felt her stomach flip. 

 

_ But what if I want more? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd! 
> 
> I know, I know. Emotional, sad, romantic smut. I'll make it better. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nic, I hope you like this final chapter. It's been such a joy to write!

\

* * *

 

Ben woke up the next morning with Rey’s warm, naked body pressed against him. She was sleeping soundly and his hand was cupping her bare breast. Ben let out a groan. He had wanted to talk to Rey about his feelings… but then she had said those words that sent ice through his veins. 

 

_ Just one night.  _

 

And damn, he didn’t want this to be over. He thought that having a taste would satiate him. But no, he wanted more. He wanted all of her, everyday for the rest of his life. 

 

Ben disentangled himself from Rey’s body and quickly grabbed some clothing before making his way into the bathroom. 

 

They needed to be at the base of the trail as early as possible to maximize their daylight hours. Ben couldn’t bear to be in the bed with Rey when she were to wake up. The bed that they … that he made love to her in. 

 

***

 

Rey rolled over and felt the side of the bed that had been designated to Ben. He wasn’t there— his spot cold and empty. 

 

It was still dark outside and she could hear the soft murmurs from downstairs. Their friends were likely eating breakfast before they set out for the trails.

 

Rey let out a sigh and rolled out of bed. It hurt to wake up alone in their bed. She was always being left behind… but Ben— Ben had always been a constant in her life. 

 

She hoped that last night didn’t change that. 

 

***

 

They arrived at the base of the trails at 8 am. There were three separate trails leading to the top of the mountain. All of them were considered intermediate level. Poe had a smug look on his face as he assessed the group. 

 

“I think we should split up, each couple take one trail up the mountain. We can meet up at the top. Whoever arrives first gets the cabin for week long stay.” 

 

“Oh you’re on,” Rose shouted as she grabbed Finn’s hand, “which trail do you want to claim, babe?” 

 

Finn glanced at the board and pointed to trail C, “I want this one, it goes through the trees and has less views. I really don’t want to fall off a mountain today.” 

 

Ben bit his lip to stop the smile from breaking out. Finn had a pension for being anxious. Ben couldn’t necessarily blame the man. Finn had never been hiking before and the outer trails with the views of the mountain range were often a little nerve racking. 

 

Ben turned his attention to Rey. She had been silent this morning and it make him nervous. She met his eyes and then glanced down to the board and pointed to the B trail. 

 

“We’ll take that one,” Rey decided. 

 

“Great, trail A for Hugs and me!” Poe cheered, wrapping an arm around Hux’s waist. 

 

***

 

Ben and Rey were quiet as they started walking through the tree lined trail. It was freezing already and would only get colder as they ascended the mountain. Ben grimaced and he walked past an icy spring, his foot slipping in the process. 

 

“Who thought that this would be a good idea?” Ben sniped. 

 

“I think it was Finn,” Rey replied. 

 

Ben looked over his shoulder and noticed that she was shivering, even in her down jacket. His heart beat furiously in his chest. He reached out his gloved hand for her and she took it tentatively. After grasping her hand, he pulled Rey against his chest and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She instantly sighed at the warmth of his body. 

 

They spent most of the hike in each others arms, making their way across frozen creeks and around the mountainside that gave them gorgeous views of the snow capped mountains. 

 

Ben felt tension rising in his chest at how quiet they had been. They still hadn’t talked about the previous night. They had sex… and he still hadn’t admitted the extent of his feelings to her. 

 

They stopped at a rocky concave bluff. Ben pulled out their water bottles and some snacks, handing Rey her share. 

 

She quietly nibbled on her trail mix as she looked out at the scenery. Ben furrowed his brow and tried to get the courage to speak up… but Rey beat him to it. 

 

“Was it awful?”

 

She was averting her gaze, cheeks flushed. 

 

“What?” Ben asked, completely shocked by her outburst. 

 

“Was I terrible? The sex. Was it so bad that you couldn’t wait to get away from me. Couldn’t bare to wake up next to me this morning? Was that why I woke up alone?” 

 

“What Rey? No…”

 

“Then what was it? Do you regret it? Do you want to go back to the way things were. Best friends and roommates?” 

 

She had started to pace back and forth. Ben swallowed a lump in his throat and felt his annoyance grow. She wasn’t letting him explain.

 

“Because frankly, Ben. I have been giving you signs that I’ve wanted to me more than friends for a while now. Far longer than we’ve been fake dating.”

 

_ What?  _ Was it possible that Rey felt the same way that he had. This entire time? 

 

Her heels were digging into the ground as she huffed and continued to rant at him. It was something that he loved about Rey— her fiery attitude. His little spit fire. 

 

“Rey—” he tried, but she started to back him up against the rocky bluff. 

 

Ben looked into her eyes and he saw anger and pain. He needed to fix this. He grabbed her wrists and growled, “shut up!” 

 

Then he slammed his lips against hers, swallowing her cries of indignation. She kissed him back, eagerly. Ben slipped his tongue into her mouth to taste her, sliding it along hers before reluctantly breaking away. 

 

She looked up at him with wet eyes and flushed cheeks. Ben wiped the tears from her cheeks and clutched her face lovingly. 

 

“Rey, it’s always been you. I’ve loved you since the first day that we met. I just didn’t think there was a possibility that you would return my feelings. I  _ fucking  _ love you, Rey. I’ve always loved you.” 

 

She blinked up at him and whimpered, “you… you love me?” 

 

“More than all the stars in the sky,” Ben stated. 

 

Rey smiled at him and let out a peal of laughter. Her giggle was like music to his ears. 

 

“That was cheesy,” she grinned. 

 

“Yeah, well… it’s true. I love you, Rey. I want to be with you. I don’t want to be fake dating anymore.” 

 

“I don’t think we were  _ ever _ really fake dating,” Rey replied. 

 

She threw her arms around his neck and brought him down for a heated kiss. It was Rey that broke away this time, smiling against his mouth. 

 

“I love you too, Ben.” 

 

It was the sweetest sound in the world, hearing those words leave Rey’s pretty pink lips. 

 

“Should we continue up to the summit?” Ben asked, gesturing towards the trail. 

 

“No. It's foggy anyway, and I have a feel our friends have been meddling with our relationship this entire time.” 

 

Ben smirked, he had gotten that impression— especially with the way Poe had been acting. 

 

“So once we get back to the cabin, we should text our friends and tell them not to bother coming inside. I think we have well earned the cabin for a week,” Ben said. 

 

“I love the way you think,” Rey giggled, kissing him soundly on the mouth before they started to make their way down the mountain. 

 

***

 

Poe and Hux were waiting at the top of the Mountain freezing their asses off as they waited for their friends. 

 

It wasn’t long before Finn and Rose showed up, joining them at the lookout point. 

 

Poe felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out. 

 

“Oh hey look, it’s a group text from Ben,” Poe remarked. 

 

Hux, Finn, and Rose each pulled out their phone as they silently read the texts. 

 

**Ben : We know what you guys have been up to. Have fun hiking back down the mountain.**

 

**Rey : And don’t both coming inside. Ben and I are going to be very busy.**

 

**Ben : Fuck you guys. But also, love you.**

 

**Rey : Seriously, don’t come inside.**

 

“Fuck, we did it,” Poe shouted. “Finally, those two are together.” 

 

“We aren’t as stealthy as you’d like to think,” Hux sneered. 

 

“Does it matter?” Rose countered. 

 

“They were always together,” Finn whispered. “They just need that little nudge.” 

 

***

 

Ben had Rey’s back against the front door of the cabin, kissing her passionately as he tried to get the door open. 

 

After a few tries, he got the door unlocked and guided her inside, kicking the door closed behind him. It physically hurt him to break away from the kiss, but there was no way he was going to let their friends ruin this moment. 

 

He locked the door on the handle and the deadbolt. When he turned around, he looked at Rey with a predatory gaze and then he pounced. 

 

Ben grabbed her around the waist and hefted her over his shoulder, slapping her ass along the way as he took the stairs two at a time. 

 

He only placed her back down on her feet once they were back in their shared bedroom. Ben started to take off his wet clothes and crossed the room to the ensuite, starting up the shower. 

 

“I think we should warm up first, what do you say?” 

 

Rey answered him by stripping her clothes until she was completely bare. She had a gorgeous body and he couldn’t wait to pleasure every inch of her. 

 

They ended up beneath the shower, holding each other in their arms as they kissed lazily. Ben still couldn’t believe that this was real. Rey was his and he was hers. And they loved each other! 

 

After they had warmed up and Ben had thoroughly washed Rey’s perky tits and peachy ass, they made their way to the large bed— uncaring that they were still wet from the shower. 

 

Ben was on top of Rey, kissing her softly as he smoothed his hand down her body, stopping to squeeze one of her breasts. 

 

“I love you tits,” he remarked, trailing his lips down her neck and between the valley of her breasts. “Love your pink little nipples.” 

 

He darted his tongue out to flick against the hardened peak and Rey let out a moan that sent blood rushing straight to his cock. 

 

She reached between them and wrapped her small hand around his erection, stroking him as he sucked her breast into his mouth. 

 

Rey guided his cock to her entrance and Ben released her breast so he could get the leverage to slid inside to the hilt. They both groaned as he bottomed out inside of her. He would fucking live inside Rey’s tight little pussy if she’d let him. 

 

He started moving within her, gazing down at her lovingly. She had a beautiful blush on her cheeks and eyes filled with devotion. How had he gotten so lucky to have found her? 

 

Ben rolled onto his back, holding Rey in place on his cock. His hands held onto her waist as he bucked up into her. 

 

“Ride me, baby.” 

 

She grinned that bright sunny smile of hers and then bit her lip. Rey smoothed her hands up his muscled chest until she rested her palms on his shoulders. She started her own pace, slamming down onto his cock and squeezing her pussy around him. Ben placed his hand over her lower abdomen and met her thrust for thrust. 

 

“Fuck, I can  _ see _ my cock moving inside you,” Ben marveled as he stroked her lower stomach. 

 

He was so close to coming from that sight alone. Ben found her clit and started to rub it in swift circles. His other hand reached for her breast, teasing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

He lost himself in watching her breasts jiggle with every time he thrust up into her. It wasn’t long before she was coming, her inner walls squeezing his cock. Rey collapsed on top of him as he spilled inside her pussy, painting her walls with his come. 

 

They stayed like that until his cock completely softened within her. Smiling and holding each other in their arms. Ben could get used to this. 

 

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

 

Ben woke up to the smell of bacon. He rolled out of bed and walked down the stairs of Poe’s family cabin. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Rey wearing nothing but his red flannel shirt as she fried up bacon and scrambled eggs. 

 

“How’s my wife,” Ben asked, pinching her bottom and leaning in to kiss her temple. 

 

“Your wife is fantastic,” Rey replied. “Just whipping up some breakfast for her husband.” 

 

Their lips met in a chaste kiss. One that would turn heated if he had anything to say about it. However, his new bride was known to be grumpy if she didn’t eat on schedule. 

 

After breakfast then, he could wait until after breakfast. Then he would fuck her over the table and in the hot tub, and over every surface of the cabin. 

 

“I love you, wife,” Ben said as he served them the breakfast Rey had made. 

 

“I love you too, husband.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd because I wanted to post it and I'm impatient af.


End file.
